The Cloud Snake and the Sky Scamp
by UnseenAssailant
Summary: A little one-shot about how Tani and Batu met, told from Batu's POV. Set after the end of the game so probably spoilers


**A/N: I read somewhere that Tani and Batu are not biologically related and that Batu found Tani after she was abandoned by her family. Nothing else was said about it so I decided to take it further. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Edit: Just fixed some errors cause they were bothering me :P**

The Cloud Snake and the Sky Scamp

Chapter 1

 _Evermore, The Heartlands, Ni no Kuni - 22nd February 2027, 9:03pm_

The young kingdom of Evermore was in celebration. Tani, daughter of Chief Batu of the Sky Pirates and one of King Evan's closest friends, had turned fifteen and, of course, a sky pirate never says no to a party. It had lasted all day. In the morning, a friendly duel was displayed, in which Gao Jia wiped the floor with his opponents and then walked off the stage with no regrets.

Then the pirates performed an air show with their sky skimmers, streaking the sky with bright colours. Tani commented that she supposed Khunbish's flying skills were improving somewhat, to which her father roared with laughter.

For the entire time, Floyd the chef had been running all over the kitchen, dutifully making as much food as the whole kingdom could eat. He had had to ask for a few helpers after three hours of non-stop cooking and luckily they were keeping up with the demands.

Things began to slow down a little when the adults had had a drink or two and the younger children had been sent home to bed.

Batu was now sitting with Leander, watching his daughter chat excitedly with the king about something he couldn't really hear.

"This was quite the party," Leander said, taking a modest sip of wine. Leander wasn't really the type to get drunk for the hell of it.

"Aye, I'd expect nothin' less for my little girl," Batu replied with a grin.

"Indeed. She is rather... rowdy."

"Psshh, that's just cause she's had too much to drink," the pirate laughed.

"Your daughter has been drinking?"

"Well, she ain't s'posed to, but I guess one night can't hurt."

"I-I see," Leander said uncertainly. He attempted to change the subject. "You've never spoken of Tani's mother..." he began.

"Never knew her," Batu replied simply.

"Really?"

"Mmm, I guess ye don't know the full story, lad," Batu added. "Me and Tani ain't blood-related."

This surprised Leander. "I never would have known. You don't look dissimilar."

"Well, it's a long tale, but I s'pose we got all night."

* * *

 _Sky Pirates' Base, Cloudcoil Canyon, Ni no Kuni - 18th June 2018, 7:14pm_

 _"It started around nine years ago. Back before my beloved passed... Ahem, well, I had been chief for nearly a decade and I sorta realised I needed an heir to one day take my place. Unfortunately, my wife died in childbirth. The baby didn't make it either."_

 _"I am sorry for your loss," Leander said._

 _"I was upset for a few weeks and then I decided to take a little break from all that chief stuff. I went on a journey without knowing where I'd end up._

 _"I found myself in Goldpaw..._

It was a rather spectacular place. Bright lights hung on every available surface. Dogfolk bustlin' around, maybe cause they were late fer somethin'. I rather enjoyed the casino and probably spent half me treasure on the cursed game.

Anyway, as I was walking, I began to notice someone was followin' me, so I swung round, expectin' to knock the swab off his feet. Course, nothin' like that actually happened. He, or should I say she, was much too tiny for that.

Turns out I was bein' followed by a little girl, about six years old. Not a pup, mind you, a human girl.

"What do ye think yer doin', girlie?" I asked her. She replied by burstin' into tears and latchin' onto me leg. I just sorta stood there fer a bit, waiting fer her to calm down.

"You alright down there?" I asked. After a while, I managed to learn she was called Tani and she was hungry. So I took her for a bite at some fancy restaurant.

"Where's yer family, girlie?"

"Don't know."

"Eh? Ye don't know?"

"Well they ran away, I think." And that's when I realised I didn't want to leave this kid behind.

"Who d'you live with?"

"No-one."

"Wanna come with me?"

"Really?" Instantly, her eyes shone with hope.

"Aye, it'll be a long walk home, though."

"I don't mind! I just want to be with you!" I started to feel happier than I had felt in a long time. Perhaps I was hoping to make it up to the family I lost, or maybe I just wanted to do somethin' good fer once. Either way, it made me truly happy.

"Well then, I s'pose we'd best leave in the mornin'. It's too late today. You got anywhere to sleep?"

"I can show you my favourite roof!"

"Roof?"

"Yeah. I sleep on the roof so I'm not in people's way."

"Mmm, how's about we get a room in an inn?"

"Ooh, yes please."

So that's what we did. Then mornin' came an' we set off. Li'l Tani got tired of walkin' fairly quick so then I sat her on me shoulders and there was no more complainin'.

"Big man, what's your name?" she asked and I realised I never told her.

"My name's Batu."

"Where do you live?"

"In a small village in that there canyon," I explained, pointing to Cloudcoil Canyon.

"Does everyone there talk funny like you?"

"Eh? Funny?" I chuckled a bit before sayin' "Aye, they all talk like me."

"It's very hot..." Tani commented.

"Well, that coat does look rather thick." She was wearin' a regular Goldpaw-style coat, by the way.

"No, it's cause the sun's too shiny here."

"You'd best get used to it. Home's along this passage."

At last we made it back to the Base. Tani was so excited, she forgot it was too hot and began runnin' around in circles. Everyone came out to see what was up, wanting to know who the strange lass runnin' through the Base was. So I told 'em, I said "This is Tani. She's staying with us now cause she needs a family."

Everyone agreed she'd stay in my house, since I found her. Dear Gerel made her some more suitable clothes, includin' that cloak she still wears.

"What animal did this come from?" Tani asked as Gerel handed it to her.

"Err, I can't remember. It's dead, though, so there's nothin' to worry about."

"OK, then."

An' she's lived wi' us ever since. Ye'd probably never guess she's from Goldpaw, 'cept maybe her obsession with fancy dresses an' puppies.

* * *

 _Evermore, The Heartlands, Ni no Kuni - 22nd February 2027, 9:38pm_

"I must say, I've learned more about the two of you tonight than I expected," Leander said.

"Aye, I've told ye more'n I expected too," Batu added.

"Does Tani know? Of your wife and child, I mean?"

"I dunno. I ain't ever told her, but she finds out a lot of things herself."

"I see."

They sat in comfortable silence as they watched the young sky pirate attempt to devour an entire cake. Evan also watched, a mix of admiration and horror on his face.

"So," Batu gave Leander a wide grin. "How's things with yer queen?"

Leander blushed and looked away. "Good."

"You planned yer weddin' yet?"

"Ahhh, not yet. I've been rather preoccupied with work."

"Pah! Evan'd let ye take the day off if ye needed it."

"I'm sure he would."

"Dad..." Tani came over looking a bit ill. "I feel sick."

"Ye shouldn't o' had all that cake then."

"But it was so good..."

Mmm. Maybe Batu shouldn't have encouraged everyone to bring alcohol to the party.

"Alright, let's get ye to bed." He carefully steered his daughter in the direction of the castle.

"But it's _my_ party," Tani protested weakly.

"Aye, well, ye shoulda thought o' that earlier."

Evan and Leander exchanged awkward looks.

"Should we help them?" the king asked nervously.

"Oh, they'll be fine. Tani is Batu's daughter, after all," the Chief Consul replied.

"Yes. She really is."

* * *

Batu watched his daughter sleep. Her snoring was slightly irritating but that didn't matter. He loved her anyway. She stirred a bit, making an unintelligible noise.

"Shhh," Batu whispered, stroking her hair. Tani opened one eye.

"Love you, Dad."

"Love ye too, Tani."

She was _his_ daughter, after all.

 **A/N: Yeah I made Leander Chief Consul since he seemed the obvious choice after Roland left. Also idk if I need a warning for underage drinking. Oh well, the age limit is probably different in Evermore (the king's like 12, so yeah).**


End file.
